Cloudy with a Chance of Apocalypse
by ElderFalloutScrolls
Summary: Taking place after the end cutscene of pre-sequal with Athena now in Sanctuary, a new vault is about to open, and death could possibly be the only result. (Very odd pairings, major character death, and Lemons)


-Author's Notes—

Holy Jesus, a new story, a Borderlands one no less, I am excited. This will feature the return of many characters, death of many, and will soon link to a new and massive story. I'm sorry I haven't posted anymore about my Fallout one, this one is my priority for a while, bare with me people, ENJOY OR DIE!

-Sanctuary-

"This is a toast, for everyone we lost these past months. Also for a particular leader who has kept us from darkness…FOR ROLAND!" Lilith's voice boomed in the city square, from the balcony of the raider HQ. "FOR ROLAND!" The crowd roared. Lilith nodded, tears brimming her eyes, threatening to spill. She imagined him hugging her, telling her what a good job all of them had done. She held herself, and stalked inside the HQ. Each of the vault hunters, including the older generation had given a speech that afternoon. Soon, the city of Sanctuary had flooded Moxxi's in an attempt to celebrate their costly victory.

Maya sat next to Krieg, Axton sat next to Gaige, Salvador sat next to Zer0, and the original generation sat all three squeezed into a booth. Maya had already down four bottles of rakk-ale, so she was really buzzed, if not already drunk, Axton had only three, meaning he was getting buzzed, Krieg had none, like usual when around other people, and the rest was shit faced minus Zer0 whom had also decided against drinking.

They had been almost completely silent as to arriving at the bar. Brick startled everyone when he spoke. "For Roland." He raised his glass everyone mirrored his movements. "For Roland!" They chanted. Mordecai was the first to stand. "I'm…I…I am heading home." He chuckled in his own drunken stupor. Lilith, Brick, Maya, and Krieg followed soon after. The remaining Vault Hunters split up into the night, heading to their own individual apartments, minus a particular commando. Axton trudged through the dirty streets of sanctuary, he eventually found himself inside the raider HQ. He looked down at the sleeping Tannis. 'Never took the time to actually look at her, huh, she's kinda cute.' Axton thought to himself tiredly. He want upstairs to find Lilith, Mordy, and Brick all asleep on the sofa, side by side, Axton chuckled to himself. He walked into the war room and looked at all of the devices, when a transmitter started beeping. He walked over, unsure as to what to do. He hit the button before speaking. "Who is this? This is a secure line." "An old friend."

Axton gasped and tossed the headset aside. Her hologram appeared on the screen. "Hello Axton, how are you holding up?" She smiled at him. "Ho-how?" "How am I alive, turns out my DNA was in the New-U station the entire time, I woke up here at the southern shelf, and from there I walked to liars burg. I'm hacking the Fast Travel station as we speak." He didn't even let her finish before running into the previous room and waking each vault hunter and telling them to assemble the others.

Together, they ran to the fast travel station in Sanctuary and waited, after a minute, the arms of the device whirred to life and digiconstructed Angel, she stood a moment silently smiling before running into Lilith and Maya for a hug. They returned the hug tightly. They were smiling and laughing as they all huddled around the teenager. "I have good news and bad new. What do you want to hear first?" Angel said as they walked to the HQ, some of the vault hunters were still somewhat drunk, but mostly sober. "Bad news." Maya spoke up. "A vault on Elpis is about to open, and the opening of this vault could cause the very end of the universe as we know it." Everyone was slightly taken aback by the revelation. Athena, (Okay quick side note, this includes the event that happened at the end cut scene of Pre-sequel) jumped in. "Maybe this is what the Eridian creature was speaking of. He did say that we would need more vault hunters. Maybe this is what he was talking about." Everyone pondered before Angel spoke. "You met an Eridian?" Everyone nodded quietly. "Okay, anything else?" Axton asked quietly. "Yes, the key we have now is not the same necessary for opening the new vault. The pieces are scattered and other corps have taken interest in the new vault." Mordecai yelled suddenly. "WOAH, hold up. How did you and the other corporations find out about this?" Angel sighed. "That's a long story, I'll start from the beginning."

-Unknown—

Angel blinked, eyes trying to adjust to her surroundings of solid white. Wait…Blink? As in…

She screamed looking around franticly. "I'M ALIVE?" A soft male voice took place. "Not yet child, you have a while to go before that is done." "WHO SAID THAT?!" She spun around trying to locate the source of the speaking. "Calm down dear, you will only worry yourself. You are on a very old network that belonged to an ancient source." Angel whimpered. "Where am I?" "You are safe, from harm of any kind. You are strong for what you did, sacrificing yourself for the good of humanity. You are being rewarded with life, and a message." "Why me though, off all people? Why not anyone else?" "Because of your heritage. You are a siren, and a powerful one at that. You hold much potential." She was silent before deciding to speak again. "Did they make it, the Vault hunters?" A sigh was her response before it spoke again. "Not all, Roland perished at the hands of your father. And the other siren, Lilith was kidnapped." She was silent before a strangled sob left her throat. "I failed then, even after everything I di- WAIT! You can resurrect him, like you did me!" "I'm afraid I cannot my dear, he doesn't have the powers of a siren, therefore cannot be resurrected. I am sorry." She began to sob again, and did not stop for some time. "What is the message you have?" "The great vault of Elpis is about to open. The vault will make its self-known, by irradiating pure energy for light years. It will attract other corporations. The vault key for this vault is much more complex, than the triple pieced one you have. There is seven pieces, each one must be connected and used. You must stop the opening of the vault, its creation was a failsafe incase the warrior was ever defeated." Angel leapt. "THE WARRIOR IS DEAD?" "Yes, Lilith was rescued and Jack and the Warrior killed. This happened but not a week ago." She smiled, happy for the vault hunters. "Who are you anyway?" She heard a chuckle. "I am your guardian as you were the vault hunters. I will appear to you in time, as I will your friends. They will see me first. And I will appear again once you reunite with them. A great man is on his way to help your vault hunters, you will know its him when you see him. I must go, I will speak to you again soon." She smiled before laying back and closing her eyes, she was safe. Next thing she knew, she was in Liar's Burg.

-Raider HQ—

"Wait, who is this great guy? We haven't seen anyone." Brick said. "It is because he is still on his way here. Hello everyone." Everyone raised their weapons to the other end of the room, where the Eridian they meet before emerged. There was a collective gasp before Angel spoke. "IT WAS YOU, you are my guardian." "Of course child, I am all siren's guardian. My species created your kind after all. I an essence, you are our children. We created your kind as a safe guard, may you ever need to defend our home. Pandora is calling to all sirens. The only one of our children we could not help was Steele. She used her powers for evil, not good, and paid the price. Now, I think your new helping hand is here, I will be in touch." Then, like that, he faded away. A moment of silence was interrupted by a Com calling in.


End file.
